Frye, Kaywinnit Lee
:"I don't believe there is a power in the galaxy that can stop Kaylee from being cheerful. Sometimes you just want to duct tape her mouth and dump her in the hold for a month." :-Mal expressing his fondness for Kaylee's optimistic nature. Kaywinnet Lee "Kaylee" Frye was Serenity's mechanic. She had exceptional mechanical aptitude, despite her lack of formal training. Kaylee was considered by the crew to be exceptionally sweet and chipper, the type who maintained a bright attitude even when others were feeling low. History Early Life Kaylee had apparently always had an affinity with machines. On her home planet, she would often assist her father in repairing things. Joining the Crew Kaylee joined the crew of Serenity when its captain, Malcolm Reynolds, interrupted her and Bester having sex in Serenity's engine room. At the time, Bester was Serenity's mechanic. However, when Bester incorrectly informed Mal that the ship could not be fixed, Kaylee quickly proved him wrong by diagnosing the problem and repairing the grounded Serenity. Impressed with her mechanical ability, Mal immediately offered her Bester's job. Kaylee happily accepted, and left her family (and Bester) behind to join the crew. Despite her mechanical aptitude which allowed Kaylee to fix just about anything, she had a desire for girlish things and was annoyed when Mal did not see that she was a woman as well as a mechanic. On the rare occasion that her ability as a mechanic failed her, she tended to lose her sunny disposition, as happened when Serenity's engine failed after an explosion, leaving Kaylee saddened that her ship had become so damaged and she hadn't noticed the 'warnings.' Kaylee tended to personify Serenity, talking about her as if the ship were a sentient creature, and Kaylee took insults to the ship personally when someone referred to it as "junk." The crew's occasional forays into crime don't bother her, though she's not much good in a gunfight. Kaylee was a 'glass is half full' kind of gal. No matter what was going on around her, she was usually able to see the positive side of the situation. When describing the more questionable behavior among her fellow crew mates, she maked even the most illegal behavior sound adorable. Kaylee had her own quarters on ship, but she also had a hammock set up in the engine room and often could be found there working or communing with Serenity, which she treatd like another member of the crew. RPG D6 Stats Type: Mechanic DEXTERITY 2D+2 Blaster 3D+2, Dodge 5D+2, Melee Combat 3D, Pick Pocket 4D+2, Running 5D KNOWLEDGE 3D+2 Alien Species 4D+2, Languages 4D+2, Planetary Systems 4D, Streetwise 4D+2, Value 4D, Willpower 5D+2 MECHANICAL 3D+2 Astrogation 5D+2, Beast Riding 4D+2, Communications 5D, Repulsorlift Operations 5D, Sensors 5D PERCEPTION 2D Bargain 5D, Con 4D+2, Hide 4D, Persuasion 6D, Search 4D, Sneak 5D STRENGTH 2D Brawling 4D, Climbing/Jumping 4D+2, Lifting 5D, Stamina 4D TECHNICAL 4D Capital Ship Repair 5D, Computer Programming/Repair 7D, Droid Repair 6D, Repulsorlift Repair 6D, Security 5D, Space Transports Repair 7D, Starfighter Repair 6D+2, Starship Weapon Repair 6D Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 24 Move: 10 Equipment: Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters